Ferias de Lilian Evans
by AllieLupinDiAngeloJuddMalik
Summary: O que aconteceria se os Marotos fecem passar as ferias em sua casa? E se ocem só metade das ferias e na outra metade voce e suas amigas passacem na casa de um deles?


Férias de Lilian Evans

**N/A: Gente, minha primeira longfic espero que tenha ficado legal. Não tenho certeza de quantos ela vai ter ok? **

**Postagem, e****u já tenho uns quatro caps prontos e to escrevendo o quinto. **

**Erros: eu ainda não tenho BETA. Então perdoem os erros de ortografia.**

1º Convite Absurdo e Aceitação Mais Absurda Ainda.

Eu estava no Expresso de Hogwarts junto com minhas amigas: Marlene McKnnon. Emmilena Vance, Alice McCall e Dorcas Meadowes. Mas é claro que tudo que é bom, dura pouco. Tinha que aparecer: A Coisa. Comumente conhecido como: Tiago Potter, Apanhador, Pontas, Veado, Tiaguinho (pelas garotas que correm atrás dele como cãezinhos) ou como eu o chamo normalmente apenas Potter.

- Lírio, o que você vai fazer nas férias? – Ai meu Merlin, eu não mereço o Potter.

- Ficar bem longe de você. – curta, grossa, ágil, simples e completamente clara.

- Sério Lil? – Que, que o Sirius acha?

- Claro que não Sirius. Eu e as meninas vamos pra casa da Lil. – salvo pela Lene, Sirius.

- Podemos ir também meninas? – Nãããão! O Potter iria junto com os Marotos, além disso, meu pai os mataria.

- Não dá meninos. – falou Alice sorrindo e se levantando, indo em direção ao Frank. – Os pais da Lily vão viajar para a Itália e os tios dela é que vão ficar conosco.

- Os pais dela quase piraram quando ela contou que nós todas iriamos.

- Por que Dorcs?

- Ah Remo, sabe, é que os tios da Lily são, bom, digamos bem parecidos com agente.

- O que quer dizer Emmie?

- Pedro, ela quer dizer que os meus tios tem 20 anos o que não ajuda muito apesar de eles serem casados, e tudo mais, são bem liberais em questão de regras.

- Ih, imagina dez adolescentes na casa da Lily, com um casal quase da nossa idade?

- Frank, querido, você está se esquecendo de que vocês são os Marotos, ou seja, quase impossível de se conviver em paz. – Disse Lene olhando de relance para Tia... Potter e Sirius que estavam calados demais.

- Vocês estão calados demais. – nós pensamos o mesmo, mas há uma diferença: eu só penso ela fala. O mesmo ocorre com Potter e Sirius.

- Estávamos pensando se não querem passar as férias na casa de cada um. Tipo um mês em cada casa.

- Como assim Potter?

- Bom, os pais do Tiago vão ficar em casa para tipo "tomar conta" da gente. Logo nada de mais pode acontecer.

- Sim é uma ideia a ser considerada, Almofadinhas. – Disse Remo. Eu não creio que eu estou realmente pensando em dizer sim a isso.

- É perfeito, quer dizer, a sua casa é bem grande não Lily?

- É Pedro é bem grande. Acho que só é menor que a do Potter.

- Cara a casa do Tiago é gigante. Quase um castelo. Será mesmo que se equipara em tamanho?

- Frank, você já esteve na casa da Lil?

- Não, né Dorcs. Eu nunca cheguei perto da casa da Lily.

- Bom, a casa dela tem no mínimo 15 quartos, 20 banheiros, 10 salas de TV, duas cozinhas, 17 salas de atividades variadas, três piscinas, cinco jardins, etc, etc, etc. – Disse Emmie me fazendo corar.

- Caramba! Nem eu sabia dos números exatos. Eu achava que era menor Lil. – ALICE! Ai meu Merlin, ela tinham que contar o tamanho da minha casa...

- Meu Merlin! Cara a casa da Lil é quase do tamanho da do Tiago.

- Sabe Sirius, a minha casa era de classe média, mas aí meus pais descobriram uma avó que tinha morrido há uns meses e que havia deixado a mansão para nós. A minha família é realmente rica, sabe, e nós éramos a mais simples, apesar de Petúnia insistir para usarmos o dinheiro para coisas fúteis, então nós nos mudamos para lá e bom, na minha casa tem: 20 quartos, 20 banheiros, duas cozinhas, 10 salas de TV, 25 salas de atividades, três salões de festa, quatro piscinas além de sete jardins espalhados pela casa. – Eu _tinha _que falar? Os meninos estão me olhando como se eu fosse uma rainha.

- Tirando que passando um pouco do limite da propriedade há uma floresta. – Valeu Emmie agora eu tô mais corada que os meus cabelos.

- Então você aceita? – Me diz, o porquê de o Sirius e o Potter terem essa cara de cachorro, molhado que caiu da mudança? Os olhos dele brilhavam de expectativa.

- Certo. Eu e as meninas vamos passar um mês na sua casa e você e os Marotos um mês na minha. – Tá, agora eu começo a me desesperar e querer me atirar pela janela do trem. Eu não creio que eu fiz isso, quer dizer eu rejeito o Potter há anos e agora eu aceito passar a metade das minhas preciosas férias que pretendiam ser _sem_ o Potter, eu vou passar ela toda na companhia dele e dos Marotos. Claro que vai ter as meninas, mas... Ah, sei lá é confuso, eu sempre disse não pra ele, e agora eu aceito passar uma parte das férias na casa dele e uma na minha e... Merlin, eu acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa.

- Os meus tios vão ter que ir conosco.

- O que? Não dá. Apenas quem sabe sobre magia pode entrar na minha casa.

- Acontece que eles são bruxos também, só que ela estudou em Beauxbatons e ele em Durmstrang.

- E eles são trouxas? Sem ofensas Lily.

- Não tem problema Frank. O instituto de Durmstrang abriu uma exceção para o Lucas e Beauxbatons não tem preconceito, a Victória entrou tranquilamente e era uma das mais inteligentes da escola.

- Tipo, como vocês chamam eles? Han, eles tem apelidos? – A curiosidade matou o gato, mas Remo, mas neste caso matou um carto Maroto que fica secando a Dorcs.

- Sim Remo, nós os chamamos de Vic e Luck. – Disse Alice que estava compenetrada se agarrando com o Frank no canto da cabine.

- Você estava muito calada srta McCall, ou melhor, você e o Sr. Longbotom. – Falou Dorcas maliciosamente deixando os dois corados. Depois disso, a cabine que fora invadida pelos Marotos ficou extremamente barulhenta com muitos gritos e risos deixando o resto da viagem muito mais divertida.

Chegando à estação eu e o Potter atravessamos e saímos da frente da pilastra esperando os outros.

- Então vamos pra casa de quem primeiro?

- Fala baixo Sirius! Meus pais ainda não foram para a Itália, eles estão ali achando que somente as meninas vão la pra casa.

- OK, OK, Almofadinhas cala a boca. Pra casa de quem vamos primeiro? – Perguntou Remo em tom mais baixo.

- Primeiro na minha casa. Eu vou convencer o Luck e a Vic a não falarem nada. Daqui a dois, dias vão no parque perto da minha casa.

- O Little Playground Green Park?

- Esse mesmo Lene, ele é reservado e não vai nos denunciar.

- Vocês vão ir de que?

- Sabe Emmie nós já podemos aparatar...

- E isso é uma mão na roda já que o Noitebus é muito incomodo. – falou Remo completando a frase de Frank.

- Ótimo, ótimo, perfeito agora os pais da Lil estão vindo para cá. – disse Alice apressadamente indo em direção a Frank e lhe dando um caloroso beijo.

- Vemos vocês em dois dias meninos. – Despediu-se Dorcs.

- Até mais meninos, vemos vocês em Hogwarts. Mandem cartas. – Falou Lene cinicamente.

- Ah, só mais uma pergunta Lilian. E a sua irmã? Petúnia, certo?

- Merda! Eu tinha esquecido completamente da minha irmã! Vamos despachar ela pra casa do namorado.

- O Vermim? Eca, que nojo Lil!

- Vermim? Quem diabos é Vermim? – Perguntaram os Marotos em uníssono completamente aturdido. E eu ri. Na verdade eu não estava rindo, eu estava gargalhando. Eu e as meninas.

- O... Nome d-dele... Na verdade... É Val-Valter, m-mas... Ele... É t-tão nojento... Q-que eu... apeli-apelidei... Ele d-de Ver-Vermim. – Tentei contar entre gargalhadas. Agora depois de esclarecida a questão os meninos começaram a gargalhar conosco, e nisso os meus pais chegaram.

- Qual é a graça povo? – Quem falou isso foi minha mãe Sophia Evans, ela é ruiva como eu, mas tem os olhos negros. Ao lado dela, meu pai Jackson Evans, mais conhecido como Jack, é loiro de olhos verdes como os meus.

- MAMÃE! Você esta linda! – E ela realmente estava. Com um vestido até abaixo do joelho azul bebê com pedrinhas pretas nas bordas inferiores e superiores. Ele tinha strash do busto até a cintura e depois caia solto até o fim do vestido. Ele era tomara-que-caia. Já meu pai estava com um terno azul petróleo além uma calça e sapatos pretos.

- Papai você esta extremamente elegante. – Comentei com sinceridade.

- Realmente vocês estão fantásticos!

- Realmente Sr e sra Evans vocês estão de mais. – Comentou Potter sorrindo.

- Muito obrigada Lene e...

- Tiago, Tiago Potter.

- Então muito obrigado Tiago. – Meu pai agradeceu.

- Vocês não estão atrasados?

- Isso mesmo. Meninas vamos? Decidimos que iremos para a Itália hoje.

- OK Jack. Vocês podem ir na frente? Ainda estamos nos despedindo.

- Certo, garotas. Vamos estacionar na porta da estação em cinco minutos ok?

- Sim. Nos vemos em cinco minutos. Ah, mãe a Petúnia veio? – Pela expressão dela sim. Droga!

- Veio. – Eu gemi. – Lil, seja razoável OK? Vai ficar as férias todas com suas amigas. – Eu apenas assenti resignada.

- Hei Sra. Evans? A senhora esta linda, assim como sua filha. – Potter e Sirius elogiaram de novo e juntos, mas apenas Potter continuou a parte do "assim como sua filha". E então eu corei, minha mãe corou e meu pai deu uma risadinha e piscou para Potter. Eu mereço.

- Obrigada...

- Sirius Black. – Sirius apresentou galante. É carma...

- Obrigada, Marotos. – Eles olharam para ela de olhos arregalados e eu e as meninas demos risadas.

- Eu comentei com ela sobre você ué? – Depois disso os meus pais foram pegar o carro e eu me virei para os meninos.

- Apareçam lá em casa assim que eu mandar a mensagem via flu ok?

- Sim sra. – disse Potter. Sabe, eu acho que essas férias vão ser muito interessante.


End file.
